Full Bloods
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Five half-blood vampire princes are in competition over who rules Destiny State and even the whole country. But the trial may be too much to bear. But the son's would rather have the humans instead of them dying. KH,FF 7 & 8, YGO YAOI!
1. North & East

Yami Rea: Okay this is one I came up with all by myself from scratch

Yami Rea: Okay this is one I came up with all by myself from scratch. It took a couple of weeks to get everything perfectly matched and decided on. I usually don't wing my stories like I will this one. But I'm going to try and make it just as good as some of my other ones. There will be couples in here that are completely…different than what I've wrote but I like them so XP. LOL, not even my Hikari has read this yet. Okay after I get the first 3 chapters up info will go up as chapter 4. So I don't give anything away. But anyway here is the full summary before you read this story.

**Full Summary:**

**In a world where Vampires rule, one state stands out…Destiny State. Destiny State had been divided into five separate cities; North, East, South, West, Central. The five princes are merely half-bloods and must share blood with one of the half-blood Princesses or another half-blood Vampire to become a full blood. The current Ruler of the whole country, or Tenshi, tells the five Princes that if they marry one of his daughters before one of his two sons marry one of them can rule. But the Ruler has only three daughters. He, the Ruler, tells the five Princes of the Trial they must do. The Trial is that each Prince must seek out and capture a single Human that dwells in their city and make the Human their slave. Then at the Full Moon Ritual the Prince will feed off of the Human. Thus, during this whole time they all shall live in the Ruler's palace in the middle of the Country/Tenshi or in Twilight State.**

Full Bloods

Chapter 1: North & East

**North**

The arrogant nine-teen year old prince sat in his room staring at the ceiling. The boy is short for his age. Plus the fact that he already stands out amongst the rest. The young man's hair spiked up into the shape of a star with three different colors; jet black hair, tipped with maroon and blonde bangs shape his face. The half-blood speaks, "Come in…" A young servant boy enters the room and bows. The prince rolls his eyes, "Stand up." The boy stands, thus revealing his vibrant blue eyes and chestnut brown hair that spikes wildly. The boy stutters nervously, "Sorry Prince Atemu, I came to inform you that a messenger has come for you…a…um…traditional message." Said Prince Atemu stands and frowns at the boy, "Sora Kaze! How many times must I tell you? Don't call me Prince nothing, just Atemu." The boy named Sora smiles, "Okay I'll remember." Atemu grins, "Now go before I bite you." Sora's eyes widen, "Y-You wouldn't…I-I'm only human." Atemu flashes his white fangs and Sora scurries out of the room.

After walking down many nicely tiled halls Atemu finally stands in the back room. The messenger bows, "Lord Xehanort hopes you are well. He also wishes that you reply with great speed." Atemu nods, "Then what is the message?" The messenger nods, "You are to bring a human which lives in your city, to Twilight State for the Full Moon Ritual. Do you understand?" Atemu nods and the messenger bows then leave. Atemu sighs and reluctantly heads back to the main room.

The mansion Atemu lives in is a big mansion but it didn't take him long to arrive at his destination. On his way here Atemu stopped a servant girl of the name of Yuffie. Atemu had told her to send Sora to the main room. Finally Sora walks into the room with a big smile on his face. That's what killed Atemu the most. Atemu had taken Sora in after what had happened…he was the only on that knows Sora's devastation past. Atemu didn't want to bring himself into choosing Sora. But he did, "Sora, I want you to go with me to the head state." Sora cocks his head to the side, "But why me?" Atemu sighs heavily, "Please Sora, just say you will so I don't have to use force." Sora nods, "When will we be leaving?" Atemu starts walking away, "We leave tonight."

Thus later that night they prepared to leave. Atemu stood at the door calmly wearing leather pants and a black t-shirt. Sora walks over to Atemu in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Sora carries his bags in his hands and sets them down once there. A limo pulls up and Atemu grabs the bags and throws them in. Atemu and Sora climb in and they head to the airport to leave for Twilight State.

**East**

A playful nineteen year-old red head walked through the halls of his mansion. His mischievous green eyes sparkled, his mangy and spikey red hair falls down a little past his shoulders, and two identical purple tattoo upside down teardrops are printed under each eye. A female servant stands in front of the young man, "Please Prince Axel, you are needed in the library." Said Axel scoffs, "Fine whatever you say Tifa." Tifa nods and turns to leave making her long black hair sway. Axel walks slowly to the library, dragging his black boots along the tile. His dark blue jeans swished against his boots and he wore a dull red shirt to match.

Axel opens the door to the library to reveal a messenger sitting at a table sipping a cup of blood. Axel rolls his eyes, "Must you drink that while in my presence?" The messenger smiles, "Lord Xehanort wishes for your presence at his estate. You are to bring a human for the Full Moon Ritual." Axel nods and leaves to find Tifa. Tifa stood in the servant quarters when Axel found her. Axel explained what was said, "So meet me at the park at 7pm. so I can leave." Tifa nods and Axel hurries off to find his human. But sadly after several hours of searching nothing was found. Axel sighs and starts a walk through the park. Axel spots a delicate looking boy sitting on a bench underneath the shadow of a weeping willow. Effortlessly, Axel strides over to the bench and leans over the back of it. Axel smiles, "Hiya! What's your name?" The boy looks up at Axel causing his spiked up blonde hair to bounce. The boy's bright aqua eyes meet Axel's emerald, "I'm Roxas Kaze…and you're Axel Kaen right?" Axel cocks his head to the side, "How ever did you know?" Roxas rolls his eyes, "Who doesn't know?" Axel chuckles, "So Roxas tell me…how old are you?" Roxas stands and begins walking away, "I'm 15 now leave me alone blood sucker." Axel pouts and runs up next to Roxas, "Look I'm not here to torment you. I just want to make you an offer."

Roxas stops in his tracks and turns to look at Axel. "Now why would Prince Axel ever dare talk to a mere human? Hmmm…I wonder." Axel looks down, "I know this life isn't easy for you and I want to make it up to you. So come with me to Twilight State. I'll make sure you are safe." Roxas scoffs, "Sure why not? Well that's what I should say shouldn't I. Well my answer is no." Axel's hopeful smile drops and Axel drops to his knees. Axel throws his arms around Roxas's waist. "Please Roxy, you won't regret this," Axel pleads. Roxas smiles, "Okay I'll go…but try not to call me Roxy, okay?" Axel nods and stands up. So later that day Roxas and Axel leave for Twilight State.


	2. South & West

Yami Rea: hey guys and gals sorry that I might not be updating as much

Yami Rea: hey guys and gals sorry that I might not be updating as much. I might start updating one story one weekend and another story another weekend. Either that or just update when I get a chapter done. But ya whatever who cares as long as I get it up right? So let's move on to the story. This one has my favorite two guys Cloud and Squall! YAY! Then on the next one I do the Central City and after that we move onto the rest of the intros and story line! Anyway ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh/Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 8.

Full Bloods

Chapter 2: South and West

South

Yami Kenkaku sat in his room playing with a gold hilted dagger. His bright crimson eyes filled with boredom. Yami's spiked up star shaped hair consisted of three color; jet black, tipped crimson, and bright blonde shape his face. A girl of the name Rinoa walks in, her black shoulder-length hair swaying, bright gray eyes dancing. Rinoa skips over to Yami and plucks the dagger out of his hand. Yami growls, "Rinoa, give it back." Rinoa giggles, "What would you do bite me? Well I'm a vampire and you're not!" Yami stands and anger fills his gaze, "I am so a vampire! Maybe half but I'm still part of one!" Rinoa just rolls her eyes, "Whatever, you got a personal messenger waiting for you in the court yard." Yami sighs and leaves. Both played the same routine every day. To put it simply, Rinoa aggravated Yami to no end.

The messenger dressed in all black with a black cloak and stood at the base of the stairs tapping his foot. Yami walks out and to the base of the stairs and comes eye to eye with the mysterious messenger. "Half-Blood Prince Yami Kenkaku, age 19. Lord Xehanort demands that you leave tonight so you can come to his estate, with a human of your choice. You'll be attending the Full Moon Ritual in one month but he wants to meet you personally first," the messenger explains. Yami nod and turns to leave when the messenger speaks again, "But I would choose wisely. You will have to kill the human." Yami snorts, "What do I care? It's just some stupid human." With that Yami walks away. But when Yami walks back through the door he meets Rinoa. Rinoa holds out three pieces of paper with a teenage human on each sheet. Yami sighs and points to the one in the middle. Rinoa hands Yami the sheet, "He's a cute kid. Bet you can't convince him to go with a scary half-blood like you." Yami smirks at the challenge, "You're on, and I'll get the kid. Meet me at his house in 30 minutes, after I leave." Rinoa nods and salutes him.

It took Yami less than two minutes to locate this so called Yugi Mutou's house. Yami rang the doorbell and a woman's voice called out, "Coming!" The door opens to reveal a woman with burgundy hair and amethyst eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with a white apron. She smiles, "You must be Prince Yami, call me Mrs. Mutou. Please, come in." Mrs. Mutou opens the door more and ushers him in. She leads Yami to the living room and he sits in an armchair while Mrs. Mutou sits on the couch. She smiles more, "Can I get you something?" Yami shakes his head, "No thank you. I'm here to talk about your son." Mrs. Mutou frowns and reveals white fangs. Yami blinks, "A-Are you a vampire?" Mrs. Mutou sighs, "Yes, but I was human just like most of the people across the world. But after my husband died…I was attacked by a full blood vampire. Oh yes, Yugi can you come here?" Small footsteps are heard and a boy sits down next to his mother. His hair also spiked into a star including the colors; jet black, violet tipped, and blond bangs shape his cherubic face. Mrs. Mutou smiles more, "Yugi tell the kind Prince about you."

"My name is Yugi Mutou. I'm 18 years old and an only child," Yugi says nervously. Yami stands, "Mrs. Mutou, I would be honored if you will allow your son to come with me to the head of state." Yugi's mother beams, "Of course, I'm sure he will be in great hands if my little Yugi goes with you." A knock comes to the door. Yami stands, "That must be Rinoa now." Mrs. Mutou nods to her son and Yugi follows Yami to the door. After Rinoa introduces herself she drives Yami and Yugi to the airport.

West

The oldest of all the Princes at Destiny State sat outside underneath the trees. At age 23 the young man was well built. His bright blonde hair spiked up while some fell down the side of his face. At the sound of boots on stone the prince reveals his vibrant blue eyes. A man kneels down in front of him. The man's age and history are unknown to the Prince but besides that, they are the best of friends. The man's black hair spiked wildly and his blue eyes shone brightly. The man chuckles, "Cloud, you have a messenger waiting for you in the front room." Said Cloud stands and begins walking away, "Thanks for the report, Zack."

Cloud walks into the front room and glares at the messenger. The messenger only chuckles, "You must be the eldest Prince; Cloud Strife, age 23." Cloud shrugs, "No need to make a big deal about it." Once more the messenger only chuckles, "Lord Xehanort demands that you come immediately and that you bring a human with you for the Full Moon Ritual." Cloud nods, "Understood…" Clouds walks out to see Zack standing there rocking back and forth on his heels. Cloud slightly smiles, "I hope you over heard so I don't have to repeat it." Zack smiles, "Yep and I found you the perfect human boy. He's only 17 and no one would know he's gone, orphan." Cloud nods, accepting the information. Zack smiles at his accomplishment, "Oh, he hangs around the lake in the heart of the woods. I'll meet you there in three hours. It should only take you an hour to get there. So if I'm not there meeting at the airport." Cloud grins, "You really are a big help…I'll be taking Fenrir."

Fenrir isn't any old regular vehicle, oh no Fenrir is Cloud's one and only motorcycle. Cloud climbs on and heads for his destination. Compared to the busier part of the city the forest seemed like a ghost town. Discovering only one slim path Cloud found it difficult to maneuver his bike through the winding path. Cloud stops Fenrir a few yards away as to not scare the boy. Cloud beings his way through the dead silent woods. The young man steps into the clearing and his eyes widen instantly. The graceful weeping willow trees shaded everything around the crystal clear lake. A single figure sat at the water's edge. The figure wore black pants and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. One belt actually went with the pants while another hung on his waist and black boots hid underneath his pant legs.

Mystified by the scene Cloud walks forward but breaks several twigs. Yet the boy doesn't move. Cloud stood towering over the boy, "Hey kid, stand up." The boy just pulls hi knees closer to his chest and leans his head against them. Cloud sighs and sits down next to him, "Will you tell me your name?" The boy looks at Cloud and makes Cloud want to leave. A slim silver pendent of a side view of a lion's head hung from a silver chain on his neck. The boy's brown hair falls to his shoulders. A small but deep scare runs from above the tip of his right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. But what killed Cloud the most was the boy's eyes. They are a light blue with a hint of dull gray and it looked as if he'd been crying. "Squall Leonhart…" Cloud stands, "Well Leon come on. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Leon rolls his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me." Cloud grins; it's about time this got interesting. Cloud bends down, loops his arm under Leon's legs and places the other behind his back, thus picking him up. Leon pushes against Cloud's chest with all the strength he can muster. After a minute or two Leon gives up and lies against Cloud's chest. With the signal that Leon had given up Cloud ran, with speed of a great half-blood, to Fenrir. After Cloud positioned himself behind Leon on the motorcycle, they left to meet up with Zack.


	3. Central

Yami Rea: I'm really sorry this has taken so long to get out

Yami Rea: I'm really sorry this has taken so long to get out…and its short. I've gone through a moment where I can't figure out what to do. But with much delay chapter 3 is here. I will try to get them out faster but I'm really in to writing Bloody Life and pre-writing a new story. So ya, hope yall like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy VII/VII.

Full Bloods

Chapter 3: Central

With slate colored hair and light blue eyes, an intelligent half-blood stretched lazily on his bed. He wore black pants and a blue gray t-shirt. The door creaks open and a woman walks in. She wears a pink dress with a small jacket over the top of it. Her soft brown hair falls to her waist in a braid and her gentle green eyes fall on the prince. She shakes her head, "Zexion Haruka! You should be studying to rule." Zexion snorts, "Ya whatever you say Aerith." Aerith smiles, "Zexion you have a messenger in the main room." Zexion sighs and hops off the bed. As Zexion walks away Aerith laughs lightly, "He's hopeless."

Zexion walks to the main room to come face to face with a messenger. The messenger smiles politely, "You must be Zexion Haruka, the second oldest at age 20." Zexion glares at the messenger, "Tell me what you came here to tell me and leave." The messenger only shrugs, "Lord Xehanort wishes your presence at the Full Moon Ritual." Zexion shrugs, "And what about it?" The messenger smiles, "Bring a human with you." Zexion nods, "Thank you, you may leave now. I'll be there tonight." With that Zexion turns on his heels and leaves.

Aerith walks next to Zexion as they head to the courtyard. Once there Aerith stops, "I'll meet you at the river to pick you up. That's where most of the humans hang out anyway." Zexion nods, "Fine see you in an hour." Aerith smiles warmly and Zexion leaves for the river.

The young 19 year old musician sat on a rock by the river. He splashed his feet in the water and his childish blue eyes danced. His odd blonde hair is decorated in a mullet fashion while a few strands fall in his face. The half-blood sneaks up behind him furtively. The blonde chuckles lightly, "I knew you would come, Prince Haruka." Zexion walks over and sits next to the boy, "Who are you?" The boy turns to him and smiles, "I'm Demyx Mizu. So, Prince Haruka, what are you going to do to me?" Zexion grimaces, "Call me Zexion okay? I'm going to take you with me to the Lord Xehanort's manor. Of course you have no choice or say in the matter." Demyx smiles, "Okay then let's go!" So they do. Zexion and Demyx walk a little ways till they meet up with Aerith and go to the airport. From there Zexion and Demyx board the plane and head off to their destination.


	4. Feelings in Motion

Yami Rea: Terribly sorry that it has been so long. But I will try to keep this update at least every so often. I'm trying to get my stuff straight. I want to get these stories wrote so I know what happens in them and so I can get my new ideas moving. Anyway hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or Yugioh.

* * *

Full Bloods

Chapter 4: Feelings in Motion

Atemu and Sora step out of the black limo and head up the steps to Lord Xehanort's mansion. The mansion towers over all the surrounding buildings, with a black exterior and maroon red door with silver trim all around. Sora's eyes widen as they stand in front of the door. After Atemu rings the bell the mighty door opens to reveal a boy around the age of 19. His chestnut brown hair blew in the slight breeze from outside while his icy blue eyes glare daggers at Atemu. In response Atemu smirks, "I'm the Prince of North, Atemu, and this is Sora my…guest." The boy moves aside, "Come in…" Atemu and Sora walk in and notice another boy around 16 lounging on a couch with a glass in his hand. Atemu turns to the blue-eyed boy, "So you're a servant, correct?" The boy's glare deepens, "No, I'm the elder prince, son of Xehanort. That over there is Riku, he's younger and also a son." Riku glances over at the two visitors and locks eyes with Sora. The human cringes from the hard, distant sea-green eyes. Riku stands and his silver locks fall to his shoulders.

The bell rings again and the door swings open, barely missing Seto, and reveals Axel and Roxas. Axel walks in with Roxas obediently following. Seto slams the door shut, "And who are you two?" Axel grins, "This here is my lil buddy Roxas. I'm Axel, Prince of the East. Got it memorized?" Sora giggles quietly at Axel's question. Roxas turns toward the giggle and his eyes widen, "S-Sora?" Sora turns around and gasps before running to him and giving Roxas a bear hug. "Oh, I've missed you!" whispers Sora. Riku clears his throat, 'Stand with your prince not your lover." Roxas shoves Sora off and stomps over to Riku. The older boy raises an eyebrow. Roxas pushes Riku back onto the couch, "Be nice to my brother!" Seto laughs darkly as the glass of water lands on the floor. Riku growls but Roxas stands his ground. Riku stands and goes to claw Roxas across the face when he hits someone else.

Axel stood in front of Roxas and now three distinctive marks lay on his chest. Little blood seeps out though. Quick and quiet footsteps fly down the stairs and there in the flesh stands Lord Xehanort. But before the Lord can say a word the doors open. Yami and Yugi, Cloud and Squall, and Zexion and Demyx walk in. The Lord Xehanort glares at everyone, "What is going on? Why was blood drawn on a brother?" Riku turns and bows, "I'm sorry Father, it will not happen again." Lord Xehanort nods and turns to the stairs, "My dears please come here and meet our guests." The eldest at age 18 sauntered down the stairs. Her short brown hair swayed and reveals icy blue eyes. Anzu is the cold-hearted woman's name. The next gives off the same icy feeling with the same blue eyes. But she has crimson hair that falls slightly past her shoulders and her name is Kairi. Considered the youngest and warmest of the three is Namine. Her blue-green eyes warm the room while her long blonde hair falls around her cherubic face. All three had the same last name as Xehanort, Ryoku.

After the introductions everyone knew who each other was and they were divided up into rooms. The princes and their humans are to share a room. But before they could be dismissed Lord Xehanort had one thing to say. Xehanort explains, "When the time comes for the Full Moon Ritual, we will go to the sacred plains which are an hour away. There the humans will be sacrificed to the rightful princes. Their blood will be drunk and their lives ended! But all this I'm sure everyone already knows." All humans in the room shuddered and gasped. Still in shock their respective princes drag them to their rooms.

* * *

**~Sora and Atemu~**

Sora sits on the large king sized bed that they would have to share. Atemu kneels down in front of Sora, "Are you okay Sora?" Sora stands and slaps Atemu across the face. "You lied to me! I trusted you and you want to eat me?" the young man interrogates. Atemu sighs and stands as well, "Actually it's drinking…" Sora pulls back and launches his fist into Atemu's stomach. Atemu kneels down and Sora takes off. Not knowing where he was heading, Sora fond a door leading to a lush garden.

* * *

**~Yugi and Yami~**

Once in the room Yugi sits on the bed glaring at the half-blood. Yami rolls his eyes, "Would you give it a rest. Pouting only makes you more adorable." Yugi glares more, "I'm leaving then…" But before Yugi could lift a finger, Yami had him on his back and was on top of Yugi, thus pinning him to the bed. Yugi lets out a small squeak and Yami chuckles. Yugi tries to move, "Let me go, now!" Yami only laughs, "I don't think you have any power at the moment. For all you know I could do whatever I wanted to you." Even though not knowing the correct definition of what Yami means, Yugi was still horrified, and Yami knew it. Slowly and gently Yami placed a kiss or two on Yugi's lips. That is till a knock came to the door. Yami walked over and opened it, revealing Anzu.

She instantly began trying to hang all over Yami. Not sure of the reason behind it, Yugi became instantly angry and jealous. Anzu knew this too. Yami calmly pulled away, "If you don't mind, we're still getting situated, please leave?" Anzu brushes a hand down his chest, "See you later then." Before she left Anzu winked and flipped her hair in a girly fashion.

* * *

**~Axel and Roxas~**

Roxas currently sat on the redhead's lap, struggling to free himself. Axel only smirks, "The more you struggle the tighter my hold." But Roxas refused to quit. Feeling an undying sensation of devotion, affection, and desire Axel makes up his mind. The redhead leans close to Roxas's neck and sinks his crystal fangs in. It only lasted for a few seconds and the wound didn't bleed much but it took affect on Roxas immediately. Adrenaline cursed through his small frame and at the same time he felt weak. Roxas ceased his struggling and leaned against Axel's chest. "What happened?" the young blonde asks. Axel lays Roxas on the bed, 'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." Roxas wearily places his hand on Axel's, "Tell me…I already hate you." Axel smiles a bit, "Okay look…" Axel touches Roxas's neck then shows him. Metallic blood smeared on Axel's fingers. Roxas cocks an eyebrow, "But I thought you half-bloods…didn't like blood." Axel smirks and licks his fingers, "But yours is so delicious. But…I won't take anymore." Roxas nods and falls into a light sleep. Axel strokes the side of Roxas's face, "I'll protect you, with my life."

* * *

**~Zexion and Demyx~**

The half-blood lies on the bed propped up against pillows with a book on his lap. The usually peaceful human stood at the side of the bed in outrage. Demyx's blue eyes raged fiercely, "I hate you…you blood sucking bat!" Zexion peaks up from his book, "Technically I can't turn into a bat nor have I tasted blood ever." Demyx pouts and jumps onto the bed. Zexion bounces up a little causing him to drop his book off the bed. Zexion glares at Demyx, "Would you stop that?" Demyx crawls over to Zexion and pins him to the bed the best he could. For once Zexion smiles up at Demyx, "What do you think you're doing?" Demyx glares back, "Let me leave, please?" Zexion flips over so Demyx is the one pinned, "You aren't going anywhere. You're mine."

Demyx snatches a hand free and slaps Zexion across the face. Zexion rolls to the other side of the bed. Demyx hops off the bed and hurries to the door. Zexion gets to the door first. He raises his hand and smacks Demyx across his torso. Demyx falls backward a few feet. Zexion bares his teeth and sneers, "You aren't going anywhere. So-." Zexion halts mid-sentence at the smell of blood. Demyx moans in pain. The half-blood's claws had cut Demyx's chest. A slight cut rested on his breast and little blood beaded out. Zexion's eyes go dark as he approaches Demyx.

* * *

**~Cloud and Squall~**

The distraught human sat on the edge of the bed. Cloud hovered at the window, staring at the gloomy clouds. Squall quietly starts toward the door. But in the tiniest fragment of a second Cloud is in front of him. Squall ties to step around but is blocked. Cloud sighs, "Please don't leave…I don't want to hurt you." Squall scoffs, "I don't know where you get off you vampire freak, but I'm going home."

Squall punches Cloud in the stomach. A slight pain curses through Cloud as he tackles Squall to the floor. Cloud grunts, "Come one, settle down Squall." The brunette struggles and sends his knee into the other's stomach. The blonde haired man rolls off of Squall and clutches his stomach. Squall leans up on his elbows panting, "Shut up you scum! Don't call me that, it's Leon to you." Cloud smirks and sits up, "Ya know kid you're pretty tough." Leon tries to finish sitting up but Cloud has him pinned down. In one hand Cloud holds Leon's hands above his head, while the other holds Leon's chin. Cloud smiles, "…Leon, you're a very special human to me. I could spare your life. But I want to have some fun."

Leon bites down on one of Cloud's fingers and Cloud jumps back. The young man launches forward and traps Cloud underneath him. Leon smiles, "Yeah, that fun will have to wait." Stormy eyes lock onto pulsating blue. As they lay in stalemate Cloud takes his knowledge to his advantage, he leans his head up and places a delicate kiss on Leon's lips.


	5. Let's make a deal

Yami Rea: Hahahaha I have created a finer plot line for this story. These chapters will be long because I want to include all my main characters. At the end someone will rule this chunk of land and we got a few to choose from. Leave me your input if you want a specific couple out of these you want. Okay anyways…I AM FINALLY ON BREAK! Chapters will be better…at least I hope they will.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or Yugioh.

Full Bloods

Chapter 5: Let's Make a Deal

Sora wanders through the garden maze to end up at a beautiful stone fountain. Sora leans over and stares into the cerulean water. A thin arm encircles his waist. Sora turns to come face to face with Kairi. She smiles, "What are you doing Sora?" Sora bows his head, "Nothing I was just wandering around." "Do you want me to show you around? I wouldn't mind at all," asks Kairi. Sora shakes his head, "No I'm just going to be heading back now." Kairi pouts, "Come on I won't bite." "Leave him alone Kairi," a voice snarls.

Both turn around to see Riku leaning against the other side of the fountain. Kairi hisses at Riku before walking away. Sora takes a deep breath and sits down on the edge of the stone fountain. Riku strides over and sits down next to him, "So what are you doing out here anyway?" Sora glances at the older male before standing, "I'm sorry I should be leaving now." Riku grabs Sora and pulls him back down but on his lap instead. Sora squeaks and tenses up immediately. Riku smirks, "Look I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. So relax, I won't bite you." Sora sighs, "I hate vampires…I don't want to die though." Sora looks up at Riku; his vibrant blue eyes seem to water. This pulls at Riku's heartstrings, well that is if he wasn't part vampire. Riku smiles, "I can turn you. If you want, that is." Sora's eyes brighten, "You would do that for me?" Riku shrugs, "Well it benefits me to ya know. By turning a human, I can become a Full Blooded vampire." Sora rolls his eyes, "I should have figured. But how and when?" The silver haired boy smirks, "In my room of course. The effect isn't long; we'll do it a little at a time so I don't kill you. We start at night and by the morning before the Ritual you are a Full Blooded Vampire as well. But you should get back…don't want you to be gobbled up by a different vamp, now do I?" Sora jumps up with glee and pecks Riku on the lips. The young brunet mutters a thank you before disappearing back into the mansion. Riku touches his lips and hears a low chuckle.

After Sora had left, Atemu decided to look for him. But after a few moments it proved useless. Wandering down a hall with his eyes on his shoes…that's when he ran into another figure. Both fall to the floor and realize instantly who it is. Atemu had been knocked backwards and lay on the flat of his back with Seto on top of him. The tall brunet quickly rises off of Atemu and helps him up. Seto sighs, "Sorry about that…but you should watch where you're going." Atemu rolls his eyes, "You are the one who knocked me over, since you are the one who landed on me." Seto smirks, "…and you tell me you didn't like it?" "I don't know what you're talking about and if you don't mid I am on the hunt for my human," states Atemu.

Seto questions, "Is his name Sora and has spiky brown hair?" Atemu stops moving, "Why, what do you know?" Seto strides over to Atemu and pins him against the wall. "Sora's chatting with Riku and should be safe in your room in just a matter of moments. So stay with me," the brunet says. Atemu raises an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest in me?" Seto chuckles lightly, "I want you and I'm pretty good at getting what I want." Seto leans his head down and places a gentle kiss on Atemu's neck. He bares his fangs and goes to bite Atemu's neck when someone nearby coughs.

Zexion kneels down in front of Demyx. Demyx swats out at the slate haired male but he quickly stops as his head begins to spin. Demyx groans, "Stay away from me…please?" By using such a soft and vulnerable voice, Zexion had snapped out of his faze. Zexion strips off his shirt and holds it firmly against Demyx's chest. He apologizes to Demyx, "I'm sorry for the way I've acted. Will you stay and give me a chance to save you?" Demyx's eyes widen, "Really, you would do that for me?" Zexion nods, "Of course, now go to bed." Demyx hurries into the bathroom and cleans up. With that the two lay down and go to bed.

Leon stares down at Cloud in confusion, "W-What is wrong with you? Y-You should be killing me not kissing me." Cloud smiles, "I've always been told that I am to hate my life, I'm a loner, but in the end I could have anything I want…and I want you." Leon snorts, "Like I care, my life is worse than that. Try being a human in a vampire society. Every single time I leave my home, I am confronted by more than one vamp." Stormy eyes blink and cause tears to trail over his cheeks. Cloud reaches up and wipes the tears aside. Leon moves and sits in the middle of the giant bed. He curls his arms around his knees that are pulled up against his slim frame.

Cloud sits cross-legged and in front of Leon. Leon presses his forehead to his knees, "I…I don't want to die." Cloud strokes the boy's hair, trying to sooth him. Noticing that his kindness has no effect what-so-ever, Cloud tilts the boy's head up. "I will help you Leon. It's only because I hate the government and wish to change it. But I will slowly turn you and in the same breath we will both be full bloods and change this world, understand?" the older man asks. Leon smiles a true smile before leaning into Cloud's touch. Both lie down and rest for the event, which surely will follow daybreak.

Yami walks back over to Yugi and lays down, "Yugi, do you wish to live?" Yugi nods furiously and Yami continues, "Well I'll make you a deal. As I've learned there is more than one way for me to be full. It is to turn a human. Of course the human will be full as well. Oh and the best part is that you can live, forever, Yugi."

Yugi bows his head while his bangs cover his eyes as the youth thinks. Yami raises an eyebrow, "Well Yugi, what do you say? We only have a week." Yugi looks at Yami straight in the eyes, "I'll do it."

About an hour later Roxas woke up in a panic. He didn't know what was going on and he could barely remember why he had passed out. Axel walks out of the bathroom and lies down next to Roxas. "So Roxy, how you handling this?" Roxas pouts at the nickname, "I…why did you do that to me? I don't want to be a vampire." Axel sighs deeply, "I'm sorry Roxy, but I couldn't help it. You're beautiful and I don't want to kill you." The blond only stares, "Fine…turn me into a vampire…but then I'm out of here." The fire haired man smiles brightly, "Okay! I will complete the change the night before the Ritual. That way no one suspects anything till then, we only have a week."

Roxas lies back down, "Well I'm going back to sleep. Try to touch me as little as possible." Axel only smiles to himself, glad that he can protect Roxas from the harm of that damned Ritual.

Namine stood in her doorway, "What are you doing Seto?" Seto's attitude changes completely, "Sorry Nami go to bed it will be taken care of." She shrugs and goes back into her room. Seto turns on his heels and goes into a room a little ways at the end of the hall. Confused, Atemu returned to his own quarters. Sora lay in bed, already asleep and probably dreaming. So, Atemu lies down as well and drifts off into dreamland.


	6. Night 1

Rea: Okay well this is going to be a difficult story to keep writing, I know that with all the people. But it will be done and I hope you all will like it in the end. Anyways this is a long chapter. Its 5 pages on my computer and 6 pages on notebook paper. So proud I got this done too! Hope you readers enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to or dealing with Yugioh, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.

* * *

Full Bloods

Chapter 6- Night 1

Everyone met in the dining hall but no one dare spoke. Xehanort stands, "I would like this week to be devoted to my daughters getting to know their could-be husbands." The intimidating man takes a deep breath, "Riku will accompany Namine and Kairi. The following princes will go: Axel, Zexion, and Yami. Cloud and Atemu will go with Anzu and Seto will supervise. Is this understood?"

Namine looks up at her father, "What about the humans?"

Xehanort snorts, "They can stay in the garden. No one is to bother me." With that said Xehanort leaves and Anzu immediately speaks up, "Okay well let's get this over with, and come on guys." Reluctantly Atemu, Seto, and Cloud follow her to the library. Following Anzu's example, Kairi stands, "Come my suitors…and Namine and Riku. We are to go to the sitting room." Axel, Zexion, Yami, and Riku follow her obediently. While Namine follows quietly.

In the first half hour a heated argument between Kairi and Zexion had started. All because Zexion respected others privacy and he felt he deserved his own in return. Kairi glares at the slate haired male, "Why won't you just answer the question? Now tell me, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?"

Zexion glares at the crimson haired female, "Too bad you'll never know. I only tell people with a brain." Then he just walks out and doesn't come back. Leaving Kairi stunned and fuming. Hoping to still have a chance to marry and become powerful, Kairi twists in her seat and lays eyes on Axel. "So Axel, same question…and you had better answer it," smiles Kairi.

Axel merely smirks, "Well what I would enjoy doing would be to take you to your room, tie you to the bed, and…light you on fire. Got it memorized?" Kairi stares at Axel in utter shock with wide eyes and open mouth. While Yami sits back and snickers at the answer she had received. Axel turns to Namine and smiles like a hero. In return she giggles quietly, smiles, and mouths the words 'thank you' back to Axel.

* * *

Things weren't going any better for Anzu. Cloud refused to answer any questions that related to him, which was every single one of them. On the other hand, Atemu answered most in one or two words then glancing at Seto and back to the floor. Anzu turns back to Cloud, "You know what? Atemu and Seto can leave. I want to talk with Cloud, alone." Seto only shrugs, grabs Atemu's wrist, and hurries off down a corridor. Cloud's eyes narrow, "I don't want to put up with you right now." Anzu grins evilly and she moves over and sits down in Cloud's lap. Cloud winces but wraps his arms limply around her waist nonetheless. Anzu smiles, "Now tell me about you." The blonde tries and smiles back before he began talking, knowing she probably wasn't listening.

* * *

Sora had led his fellow humans to the gardens where they sat chatting amongst themselves for a good hour. After getting Leon to spill about his deal and feelings with Cloud, Demyx had moved on to the others. Yugi, Demyx, and Sora had begun talking amongst themselves while every once in a while Leon and Roxas would talk. That is till Zexion strides over and pulled Demyx away and to their room. During their time of chat each had learned the other's secret and hidden feelings for a particular vampire. Axel and Yami had sauntered over and snagged their humans. That is they did it without being rude to their on going conversations. The only ones left were Sora and Leon and neither knew why.

* * *

Seto pulls Atemu into an empty corridor. The tall brunet pins Atemu to the wall. "Riku's going to turn himself and Sora into full bloods. So…well I really like you Atemu," he whispers into the shorter's ear.

Atemu smiles, "I'll have to think it over. But what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying…since everyone else is using one another…what about we do the same thing? I mean you want to be a Full Blood right?" says the brunet.

For his answer Atemu nods, "Fine…I'll meet you in your quarters later."

Seto smiles down at Atemu and steps away. Atemu leans up and places a small kiss on Seto's cheek. The red eyed half-blood heads to the gardens. Before he could ask, Leon spoke up, "Sora went off with Riku…just to let you know. Where's Cloud?"

Atemu groans, "Damn it that Sora. Oh well…oh and Cloud is still in there with Anzu, you might want to go save him."

At that tidbit Leon hurries to find Cloud. The brunet finds the room within a few minutes and swings the door open. His eyes go wide at the site and his heart shatters. While still sitting on Cloud's lap, Anzu swoops in and locked lips with him. As they part Cloud notices Leon immediately. Leon's stormy eyes well with tears as he spins on his heel and runs. Cloud pushes Anzu off gently and hurries after his human. Anzu smiles evilly and saunters off to her room. Not knowing where he was going, Leon just ran until strong arms wrap around his waist. Leon turns to face Cloud and he punches him in the chest. The blonde merely picks Leon up and takes him to their room. All the way Leon struggled, not wanting to be near the older man.

Cloud throws the teen down onto the bed. After he bounced slightly, Leon proceeds to lie on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. After shutting and locking the door, Cloud strides to the bed and sits down. "Oh come on Leon, what did I do wrong?"

"Why…and with Anzu?" the brunet mumbles into the pillow. Cloud sighs and pulls Leon to him and sits the boy's small frame into his lap. The blonde wipes away Leon's silent tears, "Now why was that such a problem? I'm doing my job, trying to gain trust."

The brunet human squirms out of Cloud's hold, "Liar! That's all you vampires do is lie!" Frustration and jealousy fills Leon's veins.

"Why do you care? We have no bond, just a deal…nothing more." the blonde half-blood adds in. As he says this his eyes fill with sadness and regret when Leon turns away and lets more tears slip down his cheeks. Cloud bows his head, "I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean it like that." Leon takes a breath to steady him.

"C-Cloud…I-I have f-feelings for you…" as he does Leon turns away to try and hide from Cloud. But Cloud frowns, devastation clear on his perfect features, "I…Leon, I am sorry. I was just getting information." That response only sends more tears down Leon's face. Distressed Cloud listens to his feelings. The blonde pulls Leon backwards and turns him around so their eyes lock. As Cloud stared into his stormy eyes, it was as if he could see the storm that raged inside the young man. "Are you ready to begin transformation? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," the blonde whispers. With a nod from Leon Cloud lies him down and then lies down half-on and half-off of him. Porcelain white fangs slip into Leon's neck.

* * *

Riku shuts and locks the heavy wooden door. "Just lay down…it won't hurt or last to long," the lunar haired male assures. Sora does as he is told and lies down, followed by Riku. As Riku leans down and slips his fangs into Sora's neck, the brunet wraps his arms around Riku. After Riku stops, Sora looks up with hazy eyes, "Don't I drink your blood?"

Riku smiles, "No not till the seventh day when you're a half-blood and can become a full-." Riku's cut off by Sora's lips connecting with his. The brunet lets Riku go, leaving the lunar haired male stunned. "W-What…why did you do that?" the half-blood asks quietly.

Sora blushes 50 shades of red, "I trust you…I want to tell you everything."

Riku smiles sincerely, "We'll share our history tomorrow…but right now try to calm down and I'll walk you back to your room." Sora grins and begins to calm down.

* * *

Yami's crystal like fangs slips into the side of Yugi's neck. A small eternal fire rips through Yugi's small frame. As Yami stops and pulls away, the fire slowly begins to burn out. Yami places a soft kiss to Yugi's forehead and whispers reassuring words. The older lies down and in return Yugi rolls over to face him. "Thank you…" whispers the younger teen before cuddling up against Yami's chest. While Yugi drifts into sleep, Yami runs his fingers through Yugi's spiky hair.

* * *

Demyx's hands run through Zexion's hair and grip hard at his shoulders. The inferno inside his body had started the second Zexion's fangs slipped into his soft neck. It felt as if his body was a blaze and no amount of anything could put it out. Zexion pulls away and caresses Demyx's cheek. The half blood sighs, "I don't know why but I think I'm in love with you, Demyx."

The musical blonde grins happily, "It may be sudden but I love you too!" Zexion smiles back and places a gentle kiss on Demyx's lips before they curl up and go to sleep.

* * *

Atemu sneaks down the corridor leading to Seto's quarters. A door opens silently and someone drags Atemu inside. The spiky haired male turns and his lips crash into Seto's. Atemu pulls away, "I'm not here for any other reason than to find Sora."

Seto sighs, "I understood…but I wouldn't do that to Riku. I will not give you any help."

Atemu's eyes narrow, "Fine if you won't help then I'll do it on my own…"

Seto shrugs and lies down on his bed, "Whatever, do what you want. For goodness sake Atemu, I think I love you…and you won't even tell me no!"

Atemu raises an eyebrow, "You think you love me huh? Well you don't know anything about me! I don't want to be here. I hate being a prince! But most of all I hate that I love you," the spiky haired half-blood shouts and ends in a whisper.

Seto sits up and walks over to Atemu before wrapping the smaller in his arms. Seto kisses Atemu softly, "You should hurry back. Make sure Sora is okay." Atemu smiles slightly and leaves. When he enters the room Atemu sees Sora lying peacefully asleep. Atemu merely shakes his head and lies down as well.

* * *

"So why did you agree to turn me?" the spiky blonde, Roxas, questions.

Axel flashes a genuine smile, "Because I want to protect you. I'd die if you were killed."

Roxas's cheeks tint pink, "You don't mean that…nobody would miss me."

Axel saddens, "I would miss you Roxy. More than you know. I would do anything to keep you safe and to please you."

Roxas grins, "Okay then lean down to my level." The fiery red head does so and Roxas places a small simple kiss on Axel's jawbone. "Turn me…" he says.

Roxas lies down on the bed with Axel extremely close to him. Once again Axel's ghost white fangs sink into Roxas's slim neck. A fire runs through Roxas's veins. He had not felt this the first time. Now as the fire slowly dies, Roxas opens his eyes to see electric green. Axel lies down and pulls Roxas close, "I won't let anything happen to you…so go to sleep." Roxas does as he is told and leans against Axel's chest, swiftly falling asleep. .


	7. Night 2

Rea: Okay I did as everyone wanted and I wrote the next…long…long…long…long chapter. So I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I do own the plot and the words.

* * *

Full Bloods

Chapter 7: Night 2

Not caring or concerned Xehanort retreats to his study for another day. So everyone scattered and retreated to doing whatever they want. Yami and Yugi sat in their room playing cards. Yami places a card down, "So do you miss your mom?"

Yugi shrugs and picks up the exact card that Yami placed down. "Ever since she became one of you I'm always top priority."

Yami raises an eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Yugi smiles, "She's been trying to marry me off to a vampire…I hate it terribly. She probably thinks that you will…"

Yami pulls him into a hug, "Well you won't have to worry about that ever again." Later that night it happened again. Yami's fangs slipped slowly into Yugi's throat.

* * *

Riku lay on the edge of the fountain while Sora sat on the ground in front of him. Across from Sora is Roxas with Axel lounging behind him. Roxas smiles at his brother, "So have you found a way to get away from moon boy over there?"

Sora looks back to Riku. One aquamarine eye opens and glares at Roxas. "Watch it human or I'll get up and all you'll be is bones and blood."

Axel's arms warp protectively around Roxas's waist, "You wouldn't hurt Roxy because I would do the same thing to Sora." Riku flinches and closes his eyes, not wanting to provoke the red head further. Sora smiles and resumes the conversation with Roxas.

Riku suddenly growls, "Be gone Kairi. No one wants you here."

Roxas and Sora turn to see Kairi and Namine. The crimson haired female saunters over to them and grins. "Sora, shouldn't you be with Atemu?"

The brunet jumps up, "No and you can't tell me what I should be doing either!"

Kairi laughs and kneels down next to Axel. "So…Axel…want to come to my chambers later?"

Axel grins, "No…Got it memorized?"

"Especially sine you are a completely idiotic bitch from hell," a voice adds in. Kairi glares at the voice's owner, Zexion. Zexion stood with his arm around Demyx.

"What are you doing Zexion? This is my conversation, go away!" Kairi snarls.

Demyx smiles, "That's okay…we were just passing through anyway." Zexion and Demyx continue on their way to their predetermined destination. Riku stands, grabs Sora's wrist, and begins walking away. Kairi calls after them, "And where are you two going?" She receives no answer as the two disappear into the building. Following the examples Axel picks Roxas up bridal style and hurries away before Kairi could call out to him. Namine also turns to leave. Kairi pouts, "Are you leaving too sister?"

The blonde smiles, "I'm going to find Anzu. I'll send her your way." Kairi smiles deviously and sits down as Namine heads off to find Anzu.

* * *

Sora lies down on Riku's enormous bed. Riku sits down next to the brunet, "So tell me about your life."

Sora sighs, "It was happy and perfect till that day. Roxas, Mom, Dad, and I were all eating dinner when someone knocked on the door. So Dad got up to answer it. Just as he unlocked the door it flew open and a vampire shot him. Our Mother pushed us toward the back door and we almost escaped with her. But a vampire grabbed her and had begun to devour her blood. Roxas and I got away but when people found us they kept me in the Northern city and sent Roxas to the Eastern city. I haven't seen him since…well that is till Atemu brought me here."

Riku lies down and pulls Sora close, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll always protect you."

Sora miles up at the lunar haired male, "Promise you won't leave me."

Riku nods sincerely, "I promise." Riku places a kiss on the hollow of Sora's throat and sinks his fangs into the veins.

* * *

Axel sets Roxas own onto the bed. "Sorry I had to get out of there."

Roxas only smiles, "That's okay…I'd rather be here anyway." The blonde pulls Axel onto the bed. "I think I'm starting to like you."

Axel flashes a smile, "Good…It'll make turning you all that much easier." Axel proceeds to sink his fangs into the smaller boy's neck.

* * *

Atemu presses his lips against Seto's neck. In response the brunet wraps his arms rightly around Atemu's waist. Atemu sits up, "I should go."

Seto frowns, "That still doesn't answer my question…"

Atemu continues to the door, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Seto growls, "That's not fair! I've already said I love you!"

* * *

Zexion and Demyx walk deep into the garden's vegetation. In a small secluded area they fine their target. Cloud lay against a tree with Leon in his lap and head on his shoulder. Demyx smiles brightly, "Aw, that's so cute!" Cloud looks up and wraps his arm around Leon protectively. That is while Leon continues to lie on Cloud's shoulder with his eyes shut. Cloud smiles, "Have you decided?"

Zexion smiles back,"Of course…so how do we take Xehanort down? It's about time he got kicked off his throne."

"Good because I can't do this on my own. No one else can know….I need to be chosen for the job." the blonde admits.

Zexion nods, "Understood! Those who need to know will know. But we'll be back." Zexion turns on his heel and walks away with Demyx at his side.

Just as soon they walked away, Anzu shows up. With a swift half-blood move, Anzu throws Leon to the side and dramatically sits down in Cloud's lap. Leon stands and strides back over, "Excuse me but that's my spot!"

Anzu glances at Leon, "I don't care…you're a human. Cloud who do you want?" Leon moves to grab hold of Anzu's shoulder. But in the blink of an eye, Anzu has Leon pinned against a tree by his neck. Her inhuman grip tightens as Leon struggles to free himself. Cloud throws Anzu to the ground and pulls Leon into his arms. She stands and glares at Cloud, "You've made a terrible choice half-blood!"

Cloud smiles, "I think I made a great choice."

Leon's breathing begins to even out, "Cloud…" In response, Cloud picks Leon up and walks away. But before he can get away Anzu launches at him. In the next second Anzu straddles Leon's slim waist as her delicate fingers wrap around his throat. Leon's head is smacked against the hard ground many times as Cloud gathers his bearings. Anzu continues her onslaught as short pale arms wrap around her waist. Namine and Anzu fall backwards to the ground as Leon's head slams against the ground one last time. Cloud picks Leon up and cradles him to his chest. Blood trickles out the nail marks that Anzu made on Leon's neck. A small puddle of blood lay on the green grass as some had matted the back of his brown hair. So cloud runs.

Once bandaged and cleaned up Leon is laid down on the bed and Cloud next to him. The brunet rolls over and lies on top of Cloud. The blonde half-blood frowns, "Are you sure?"

Leon smiles weakly, "I want to always be with you." Cloud smiles back as he pulls Leon closer to him. Crystal fangs sink into Leon's neck.

* * *

Demyx smiles as Zexion caresses his cheek. The blonde's smile grows, "I love you so much…"

Zexion grins, "Once Xehanort is gone and Cloud the ruler, and we can live in peace." Demyx pulls him close and Zexion slides his fangs in his slim neck.

* * *

Rea: Hope yall enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review!


	8. Night 3

Rea: okay this is the next chapter…and thanks to my devoted little brother, I have come up with something that's….mean and despicable. But it will go with the story so whatever. I hope you all will like it because it starts next chapter, this one leads up to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yugioh, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.

__________________

Full Bloods

Chapter 8: Night 3

Dusk had already fallen and Cloud and Leon retreated to their room. On the way Zexion stops them. "I've researched and I'm able to confirm…Can we talk in private?"

Leon nods, 'I'll go stay with Demyx."

Zexion smiles, "He's in the library, I'm sure he'll enjoy the company." As Leon strides away Cloud takes Zexion into his room. Zexion begins. "I spoke with Riku and Seto, the sons, and they're more than happy to oblige….and to have you rule."

Cloud smiles, "Good, what about Axel, Yami, Atemu, and the humans or soon to be vampires?"

"Seto said he would talk to Atemu and Riku to Sora. They should let me know tomorrow. Then I can talk to Axel and Yami soon as well. We'll have all of us on the same boat. This will be easy."

Leon pushes the library's heavy oak doors open. Demyx had on blue jeans and a baby blue tee. Leon's black pants swish against his boots as he sits down across from Demyx. The blonde smiles, "I like your pendant."

The silver pendant of a lion's head and a cross underneath lie on Leon's white tee, "Thanks." The clicking of heels against the cold tile floor dances and fills the boys' ears. Both turn to see Anzu saunter in. Leon stands and moves in front of Demyx, hoping to shield him from her wrath. Leon glances at her, "What are you doing here?"

Anzu pouts, "That's so rude you little humans, I just came to get a book." Anzu picks up a book from the table that Demyx sits at while Leon stands next to the book. She smiles, "How to eliminate competition." The book swings and collides with his skull. The boy falls to the ground from the impact of the large hardcover book. Anzu yanks Demyx out of his chair and lays him on the table. She growls at the blonde, "Because of you two I can't convince Cloud or Zexion to marry me. So I just have to get rid of you." Demyx struggles to get away but Anzu reveals a slim dagger. It plunges into Demyx's right shoulder and sticks into the table below. Leon throws Anzu to the ground and slams that same book into her face, temporarily unconscious. Powerful hands grab Leon and a hand wraps around his throat while he is lifted into the air, feet dangling above the ground helplessly. The brunet claws at the hand…Lord Xehanort's hand. "Leave him alone Father!" a young girl yells. Leon closes his eyes as his lungs burn for the insatiable need for air.

Atemu pulls Seto in his room and makes him take a seat on the bed. Seto sighs, "Good, now about Xehanort."

Atemu nods, "Your Father."

Seto's eyes harden. "He's not my Father. I was a human with a human family. Until he came and infected me…that's how he acquired his children."

Atemu winces, "Sorry…"

Seto shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. Anyways how do you feel about Cloud? Well if Cloud won and became ruler?"

Atemu scoffs, "Why should he win? You and I are capable of running this place."

Seto stands, "I don't think…" Atemu's lips crash against his own, leaving him breathless.

Atemu strokes his cheek, "I love you Seto."

Seto slaps Atemu's hand away. "You are ridiculous! I hate that I love you so…so leave me alone…forever." Seto turns on his heel and left leaving Atemu standing there speechless.

Riku lies I bed with Sora next to him. They had just engaged in the vampirism transformation process once more. Sora smiles, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I've chosen to vote for Cloud to overthrow Xehanort and become ruler. I was wondering, since you'll be a vampire soon, if you would do as I do."

Sora nuzzles Riku's chest, "Of course I'll back Cloud up."

Riku smiles, "Thank you…Sora you should hurry back, I don't want to get you in trouble with anyone."

The brunet frowns, "Okay…" Sora pecks Riku's cheek and bounds out the door. Sora walks in his room to see Atemu sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. Sora sits down next to him. "What's wrong Atemu?"

The troubled man sighs, "Seto wants nothing to do with me. He thinks I'm ridiculous…especially after I said I wouldn't support Cloud."

Sora's eyes widen. "Well you should tell him you will and just talk to him."

Atemu snaps to Sora, "What do you know!? You're just a human, no one cares about what you think or feel."

Tears well up to the brim of Sora's eyes, "Well at least I know now that you don't because Cloud and Riku and everyone else does!" With that Sora runs out of the room leaving Atemu to his thoughts.

Riku holds Sora in his arms, "It's okay Sora, don't let it bother you." Riku wipes Sora's tears away. "Now you are to stay with me until further notice." Sora smiles and nods.

Leon crashes to the ground, gasping for air. Namine pulls at Xehanort's arm, "It's not his fault. Father, please spare him…each of them. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Father please?"

Xehanort turns and glares at her with his frightening red eyes. "Fine…But I won't be happy if more blood is spilled. Someone will punished." With that Xehanort leaves and enters two others.

"Roxas grab Demyx and wrap his shoulder. I'll be right there," orders Axel. His blonde companion hurries to Demyx, pulls out his First AID kit, and tends to Demyx.

Once Demyx could sit up without going into hysterics Zexion walked in, eyes wide and angry. "What the hell happened?" he asks as he storms to Demyx.

Demyx smiles, "I'll tell you later. Now get me out of here."

Zexion nods, "Axel help Leon to his room…or well someone needs to do it so get it done. I don't know what but something is wrong about this."

Zexion picks Demyx up in his arms and disappears. Axel turns to Namine, "Do you mind…Roxas and me…um…"

She smiles, "It's okay I know. You have to go and turn him a little bit more into a vampire. I'll take care of Leon."

Roxas nods, "Thanks Nami you won't regret it."

Leon stands and Namine grabs hold of his arm, "its okay, you must be lightheaded." As Namine leads the poor human out Anzu slowly regains consciousness.

Roxas and Axel head out of the room but as they do, Anzu stops them, "What did my Father say about this?"

Axel grins, "Don't know, don't care, now buzz off." Roxas smiles and they leave.

Anzu growls angrily and stomps off to her father's room. Anzu enter Xehanort's chambers to see him writing as his desk. "You should have killed that human right there…why?"

"Because he's Cloud's human and Cloud plans to overthrow me. I plan to use that human to my advantage. Now we just have to let it all unfold."

Cloud opens his door to see Namine half carrying Leon. Fear creeps into Cloud's bright cerulean eyes as he turns to Namine. "Thank you…very much. Let me know if I can make it up to you."

She smiles softly. "Just become ruler." With that she leaves. That night marked the advent of a cunning scheme and tomorrow brings the half-way mark.


	9. Night 4

Rea: I'm sorry updates will be slowing to almost halt. School has hit its climax and the work load as tripled so please spare me some slack. I'm trying to do many things. As well not many reviews seem to motivate me. I still am writing and drawing in my spare time but its not enough. So please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts characters.

________________________-

Full Bloods

Chapter 9: Night 4

As night begins to fall Zexion and Demyx walk swiftly to Cloud's quarters. Demyx prepares to knock on the door when it opens automatically revealing a distressed Cloud. Demyx frowns, "What's wrong Cloud?"

The older blonde sighs heavily. "Leon went off after I told him everything about the plan, said he had to think. But anyway, what's new Zexion?"

The slate haired man smiles deviously. "Riku and Sora are in and so is Seto. But Seto also informed me that Atemu is not, Sora confirmed it."

Cloud nods, "Understood."

With that Zexion and Demyx leave, while they walk through the halls Zexion tells Demyx his plan. "Go back to your room and wait for me there. I'm going to go speak with Yami and Yugi. Oh and here's a gift." Zexion hands his young lover a CD and a small player for it that include headphones. "I know how much you like music…"

The blonde's eyes light up happily and he wraps his arms around Zexion. "Oh thank you!" with a quick peck to the lips Demyx leaves Zexion to his work. It didn't take Zexion very long to find the two of them, always together and lounging around outside. Yami and Yugi lay carefree underneath a great oak tree. Zexion kneels down next to the lovers, "Cloud and I have decided to get all of you princes and humans on our side. We plan to overthrow Xehanort and establish Cloud as our new king. We need your help."

Yami grins mischievously, "Is that now? Who else has agreed to this rebellion?"

"Seto, Namine, Riku, Sora, and of course Leon and Demyx, while Atemu has yet to be convinced," he replies swiftly.

Yugi smiles happily up at Yami, "Let's help them out, what could it hurt? Especially since they seem so nice."

* * *

Roxas lounges on the fountain's edge with Sora sitting next to him. Axel and Riku stride through the gardens, chatting about the plan to overthrow Xehanort and establish Cloud as the rightful ruler. Namine walks over to the two brothers. "Are you enjoying the peace?"

Roxas nods, contempt, "Actually yes…but I've heard that there is something happening. What happened to Leon? I never did get a chance to find out exactly."

Namine's eyes dull and sadden. "Xehanort almost killed him, while Anzu wounded Demyx. They are planning…I know it."

At that moment Axel and Riku stop by their 'humans'. Axel smirks, "Come on Roxy, we must prepare you." A faint pink flushes Roxas's cheeks as he follows Axel to their respective quarters.

Riku grabs Sora's hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Sora nods, "See you later Namine."

* * *

Gray-blue eyes gaze determinedly down the halls. Leon knew he was lost about half an hour ago, but it couldn't hurt to keep walking. Surely he would run into someone sooner or later. Too bad that someone is Anzu. Her ice blue eyes glare at Leon from underneath her brown bangs. Leon take s a deep breath and turns around, deciding to head back the way he came. Her heels click against the hard wood hallway. Strong thing hands grip his shoulders and nails begin to dig into his flesh. Not wanting to die or end up seriously hurt, Leon spins around sending his fist into her face. Leon stares horrified at Anzu, blood had begun to seep out of her busted lip and her nose. 'I didn't know I could hit that hard.' Leon thought. As he begins to back away he backs straight into a solid figure…Xehanort. The ruler growls as Leon turns to face him, "Strike two little human, now let me show you your punishment for this extra strike." Xehanort slaps Leon across the face before throwing him into the wall. The brunet slides down the wall, not wanting to stand back up. But against his better judgment, Leon staggers to his feet. Xehanort in turn slams up against Leon, pinning him to the wall, restrained. "You had better watch yourself. If not…you're mine." and then both Xehanort and Anzu vanish.

Atemu stares at the ground as he slowly walks down the halls. Just as the crimson eyed man goes to round the next corner he watches Xehanort and Anzu leave the scene. Leon slides back down to the ground letting his head fall into his hands. Suddenly Atemu kneels down in front of Leon. "Hey, come on are you okay?" Slate colored eyes reveal themselves, seeming distant and fearful. Atemu takes a deep breath. "Well…here I'll take you back to Cloud. I'm sure Seto doesn't want to see me anyway." With little assistance from Leon, Atemu accompanies Leon back to Cloud.

Within an instant the door to Cloud's chambers swings opens and reveals Cloud himself. Atemu helps Leon into the room while talking to Cloud. "Apparently Xehanort has it out for Leon…I showed up too late but, I at least brought him to you."

Leon sits down on the bed and Cloud turns to Atemu, fear muddying up his usually vibrant blue eyes. Cloud sits down next to Leon. "Thank you Atemu. Could you leave us?" Atemu only nods before walking out the door. Cloud turns his gaze to his young love, worried for his life. "I'm sorry…Leon, if it means your safety and that I can keep you alive and well…I'll give up my plan, our plan, to set things right."

Leon pulls Cloud close to him. "No…it will all be over soon. Don't give up…I love you."

Cloud smiles, 'I love you too." and leans down for a kiss before sinking his fangs into Leon's slim neck.


	10. Night 5

Rea: okay here's the next chapter. I'm trying to get this story detailed, long and kept flowing, but I also want to get the story to an end. To where I can re-write my development for my sequel of realm of secrets, Realm of Sorrow, because I lost my character stuff for the elementals. Anyway, whatever hopes you all like the story?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or Yugioh characters, just the story and the plot.

_____________________________-

Full Bloods

Chapter 10: Night 5

Kairi and Anzu walk out of their Father's office, with a cruel plan already set for the day. Kairi bounds off to the gardens. Sora and Roxas lay in the same place under the sparkling moon and getting ready to leave. The crimson haired female quickly locates Riku and Axel, setting her sights. Her arms skillfully wrap themselves around Riku's waist. The lunar haired male struggles in vain to pry her away. Kairi plants small kisses on Riku's back, "You know I can treat you better than Sora does."

Riku flings her back, "Stay away you scum. Axel I'm leaving. Don't kill anyone."

A grin creeps onto Axel's thin lips. As soon as Riku is out of sight Axel strides to Kairi. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" he asks as he cups her chin in his hand. Wanting to know, Kairi slowly smiles and nods. At that signal Axel's slim fingers wrap around her small neck as he lifts her into the air. "I don't like you. So stay away from us all. Especially Roxas and me because if you don't I'll just have to snap your neck." Axel lets her drop to her knees, gasping for the much need and air, and walks away.

Sora, Roxas, Demyx, and Yugi stand in a close knit circle in the courtyard, chatting amongst themselves. Each had received a secret notice to meet here and wait for further instructions. Usually informing their designated vampires of where they are going, instead they did not, due to the bottom message on the note. '_Don't tell anyone or you will be punished severely.'_ Yugi and Sora laugh lightly at their conversation. On the other hand Demyx and Roxas glance over their shoulders, expecting someone cruel to walk around the corner. Sora gazes worriedly at his twin, "Roxas…don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Roxas growls, outraged, "I don't think so, Anzu's been on the offense."

Demyx nods furiously. "She attacked Leon and me…I don't know what but Anzu and Xehanort have something in store for Leon. All because Cloud loves him…we have to keep Leon safe."

Yugi turns to Demyx, "But…what can we do?"

"Absolutely nothing…" a cruel and sinister voice snarls. Stiletto black boots speak out from underneath tight black pants with pink flowers running up the sides. Anzu stops in front of Yugi, arms crossed over her pink blouse. "Instead of thinking of ways to help Leon, why not think of ways to help yourselves. I'm going to get rid of you all." A devious smile crosses her countenance as she moves closer to Yugi.

Cloud walks with his arm around Leon's waist. In order to protect his lover, Cloud had decided not to leave his side. The two slowly stride through the mesmerizing vegetation. That is till Zexion, Axel, Riku, and Yami block their path. Cloud's eyes narrow into slits. But Leon squeezes his hand calming him and his blue eyes soften slightly. "What is the problem?" he asks the four angered half-bloods.

Yami growls, "They've gone missing, yet Leon hasn't. They are no where to be found."

"Do you know anything?" pleads Zexion.

Cloud looks each in the eye. "I know nothing. I've talked to no one all day. I've been with Leon. But I'll help look."

Axel turns away, "I'll look in the library, I'm sure they aren't there though."

Axel leaves, taking his time at a humanly pace. Cloud takes charge immediately and releases Leon's wrist. "Yami, go to the south corridors. Riku you are to check every one's quarters. Leon and I will go check the entrances. Zexion find out something and inform us."

With that Cloud turns to leave but Zexion speaks up, "Where do we meet if we find something or not?"

Cloud groans, "Crap…meet in the courtyard, Riku catch up to Axel and let him know." now that the final command has been given each goes a separate way.

Cloud walks with Leon to the back entrances to start their search. After a few minutes of discovering nothing, they begin toward the east entrances. As they walk through the halls Cloud catches the faint glimmer of silver. Riku stands in front of them, eyes narrowed. "I think I know where they are. So far in each room I found a note hidden on the dressers. They were signed by Xehanort."

The blonde growls from deep within his throat, "Where are they?"

"They courtyard," the younger states. Cloud smiles proudly at Riku before turning to tell Leon that they where leaving this area immediately, but the brunet appears to be no where in site.

Panting lightly and barely breaking a sweat, Leon dashes into the courtyard. Yugi's small frame slams into the hard stone as Anzu turns her sights to Roxas. "Ready to play?" Knowing that coming was a mistake and now filled with fear, Roxas takes a step back. Just in an instant Anzu and Leon crash to the ground before she could life a single finger. A deep menacing snarl erupts from the female's throat as she shoves Leon away. The blood thirsty half-blood jumps to her feet and targets Sora instead. As Anzu lungs, Leon grabs a hold of her ankles making her crash back to the cold stone. "Everyone go, now!" orders Leon. Yugi grabs Demyx's wrist and Sora grabs Roxas' wrist as well. As Yugi and Sora begin to drag the other two away, Anzu rolls over and towards the unsuspecting Leon. Delicate and pale fingers snake around his beck as Anzu plants herself on top of Leon. Demyx pulls away out of Yugi's grasp and soars toward Anzu. Yugi spins around and hurries to pry his comrade off of Anzu, who lie underneath a furious Demyx. Leon struggles to get to his feet, awaiting the next onslaught that never comes. Instead a firm hand grips his shoulder and spins him around.

"This is the last strike. Tomorrow you are to be at Room 7 at 8 p.m. Anzu will find you ten minutes before you are due." Xehanort snarls down at the terrified brunet. Anzu rises up triumphantly and stalks away behind Xehanort. Once gone Leon falls to his knees staring at the ground with a blank expression.

Demyx smiles sadly at the other three, "You guys go on, and I'll take care of Leon. Don't tell anyone what happened." They nod and scurry off. Demyx pulls Leon to his feet. "Are you going to tell Cloud?"

Leon shakes his head vigorously, "No, I can't. No one will know. I'll face Xehanort myself. Don't worry about me."

Demyx sighs, "Okay…"

All five worried half-bloods ran into the courtyard to find nothing. Riku turns around, "Maybe they've headed back. Later." The lunar haired male leaves to continue his search. Axel and Yami followed Riku back to the rooms, hoping the humans would have return in their absence.

Zexion sighs heavily, "Well might as well do the same." Cloud nods gravely as he walks alongside his fellow rebel. While they walk Zexion tells his leader some good news. "We have more loyal followers; Yami, Yugi, Axel, and Roxas. I'll have to work on Atemu though."

The blonde opens the door to his room to see Leon sitting on the bed with Demyx next to him. Anger and concern flash into Cloud's eyes as he appears in front of the brunet. Sensing the tension Demyx bolts up and drags Zexion to their room. "Why did you run off? You could've gotten hurt! Why are you so reckless?" the blonde half-blood yells. Leon keeps his gaze to the floor. "Answer me! Tell me why, Leon! Are you trying to kill me…?" Cloud asks, his voice ending in a whisper.

Blue meets gray due to Leon shakily getting to his feet. His arms coil securely around Cloud's waist. "I did it for you." he murmurs into the other's shirt.

Atemu slowly walks back to his room. He had tried to find Seto. But the brunet was no where to be found. A voice calls out to him, "Hey wait up." Atemu turns around to see Yugi. The younger stops and pants lightly, "I heard about you and Seto, sorry about that. But maybe next time you should think before you act. Seto's not stupid; he's got a mind of his own. At least you're not in Leon's position. Xehanort's punishing him tomorrow night at eight." with that Yugi scurries off to his room. That small bit of information gives Atemu an idea.


	11. Night 6

Rea: Well, I don't know if I really want to continue posting this story at all. I enjoy writing but I've also received no feedback, review wise. I'm going to keep posting this only if I write it. No longer has top priority; so if you're reading this…sorry you people have to let me know if you are or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy characters.

_____________________-

Full Bloods

Chapter 11: Night 6

His blue eyes glare icy daggers at everything as he begins his way back to his room. His polished onyx boots pound against the ground mercilessly. But the onslaught against the hard wood floor is halted as Namine glides into his way. Namine smiles sadly, "Seto, why are you so unforgiving towards Atemu?"

He's arrogant and I can't stand him. He plays with my heart. Atemu will only give me affection when it suits his cause. Why…why do I love him so much then?"

Namine pulls Seto into a loose hug. "It's because he holds a quality that you admire. What ever he said to you must have been meant to impress you. I mean you are Xehanort's son right?" She pulls away slowly. "Just be sure to let him know. I think he's trying to find you, Seto. You have eluded him for the past few days." With that the young blonde walks away as if not even touching the ground.

* * *

Leon lay in the crook of Cloud's arm, enjoying the peace. Both lie on the bed in a pair of black slacks and white t-shirt. A thick black leather bound book sits comfortably in Cloud's grasp, while his eyes scan the small gothic text at a lightning speed. A soft knock comes from the closed oak door. Without breaking away from the book Cloud sighs, "You can come in."

The door opens without a sound and Zexion and Demyx slip in. Demyx smiles brightly, "We've talked to Namine and she has agreed to help us in any way she can. Atemu is still unwavering though. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Cloud turns his gaze to Zexion, "I think we're just going to stay inside for the night." Zexion nods and he and Demyx leave without another spoken word.

* * *

A soft smile adorns Roxas' features as he strides down the pathway to the gardens. Too happy for words a soft hum escapes his lips. Suddenly he is thrown to the ground with a female landing on him or more or less sitting on top of his stomach. "Now what ever you do, do not scream." she whispers into his ear. Kairi's fingers curl around his throat as he fights to get the cruel half-blood away.

About to round the corner Zexion yanks Demyx back. "Stall the witch. I'll go get Cloud." As the slate haired male dashes away Demyx flings himself at the two, separating them using his body strategically placed in the middle.

On the other hand Zexion throws the door to Cloud's room open, "Cloud hurry, I don't think Demyx can hold off Kairi. I know I can't, none of the others were around. You have to come now!" he pleads with the blonde.

Leon smiles up at his companion. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you, I'm only human. I can't get there as fast and I don't want to slow you down." Cloud flashes him a sincere smile before leaving with Zexion. Exhaling a troubled sigh Leon looks at the clock, a frown promptly crossing his once peaceful features.

Cloud skids to a halt as he lays eyes on the scene. Demyx and Sora pull at Roxas to move quickly while Riku holds a growling Kairi in his arms, as if hugging her. At the site of Cloud's build frame Kairi's struggling comes to a standstill, either from fear or surprise. Riku lets the crimson haired female go and she stands rooted to the ground, staring hard at Cloud. The blonde man stands glowering over her, "Stop harassing us. If you persist then you won't ever take up space again. You and your sister Anzu will be nonexistent."

Almost instantly Alex shows up as Kairi runs off. Without hesitation Axel picks Roxas up into his arms. "Thanks Cloud…I think we'll be staying in our room the rest of the night." That's when realization hits Cloud like a sack of bricks, Leon hadn't shown up. Cloud takes off like the wind, desperately hoping that his brunet companion is safe in the room, unharmed.

* * *

Yugi lies next to Yami as Yami nuzzles against the young human's neck, wanting to inject Yugi with more vampire venom. Yugi sighs, "It's about to happen…it's 8:10 p.m. I hope Leon's okay."

Yami pulls his lover close to him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure what ever is going to happen, no harm will be done to him." Yugi closes his eyes in frustration, not wanting to think about it. Yami leans in and clamps his fangs into Yugi's slim neck; injecting him with more poison to clear his mind and let him sleep.

* * *

Anzu shuts and locks the door to Room 7 before waltzing off, a cruel smile plastered on her face. On the other side of the door Leon stands straight as a board, bravely staring at his enemy. Xehanort grins like a mad man as hid hand grabs Leon's wrist roughly, but no enough to draw blood. "Now you can be a good little human and do as I say or you can attempt to fight me off, you choose." snarls the evil man. _'I was stupid for not telling Cloud and for making the others zip it. I can only hope that one of them is worried and spills…' _thinks Leon as Xehanort throws him to the bed. Almost on instinct, a muffled sob escapes Leon's lips, knowing what's about to happen. The brunet mentally braces himself, _'I'm sorry Cloud…'_

* * *

Atemu shuts the door to his quarters and begins the walk to Seto's room. As he walks down the back hallway chills run up and down his spin, making him pull his jacket tight. The half-blood scrunches up his nose at the vampiric scent of Xehanort. Not wanting to deal with the devious man, Atemu slides into an empty guestroom, Room 3, remaining completely silent. The sound of echoing footfalls disappear, delivering the message that the full-blood ruler had no interest in Atemu. The curious half-blood slips back out of his hideout and begins down the hallway, looking for any signs of life. As he nears the end of the hall a crash is heard from the inside of a nearby room. The crash is followed by a groan and a strained voice. "Help…please…someone…" Atemu makes a ninety degree turn to come face to face with the door to Room 7. He grips the handle noticing without any luck that the door is locked from within. "Hey, who ever is in there, stand away from the door, I'm breaking this door down!" Atemu steps back before continuously ramming himself into the almost impenetrable door.

* * *

Cloud pounds the door furiously and it opens to reveal Zexion. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

The blonde glares intently at the ground, as if in a stupor. "I can't find Leon anywhere."

Zexion is then shoved playfully to the side as Demyx stands in front of Cloud. "Leon told me he had a job to do. Said something about getting more support, he should return soon, I promise."

Baffled Cloud turns, his gaze downcast. "Okay…if you're sure."

Without another word he walks away. Demyx lets Zexion wrap his arms around him, "I'm sorry Cloud…"

He walked all the way back to his room in silent thought. Dreading the thought of having to return to his room empty handed…but if Demyx said that was what Leon was doing he should trust the other blonde. Demyx had grown into a friendship with Leon; no doubt they conversed with each other. The distressed Cloud lies down on his be; in a daze of fear, hate and sorrow. That is till an urgent knock sounds from the door. Worried and hopefully Cloud springs up from the bed and opens the door.

* * *

The door falls open as Atemu stumbles inside, tripping over his own feet. Glancing to his side he instantly spot a figure lying tangled up in a sheet, on the floor next to the bed. Kneeling down next to the form he rolls the figure over. Almost on cue more tears slip out of the corners of the brunet's eyes. Atemu holds Leon by his shoulders. "What happened Leon; tell me what Xehanort did to you!" His only response is burying his face in Atemu's chest. Atemu's crimson eyes scan the room noting Leon's scattered clothing on the bare floor. Mortified Atemu pulls Leon close, afraid that the twisted man would return any second, wanting to protect the fragile boy with all his strength. "I'm sorry…only if I was sooner. I'm going to take you straight to Cloud." Leon nods his head and pulls away. Atemu wraps the sheet firmly around the frail brunet before picking Leon up in his arms. As they walk Leon rests his head against Atemu's chest, weary from the past event. The half-blood glances down at Leon, "You're not hurt are you?"

A pained smile crosses Leon's lips, "Just a little sore."

"Well just rest your head…I'll talk to Cloud if you want so don't worry."

His stormy blue eyes conceal themselves. That is until Atemu knocks on Cloud's door where they snap back open. The blonde male's eyes narrow at Atemu, thinking automatically that he is the culprit of his lover's condition. "What happened? What did you do to Leon?"

Atemu cautiously hands Leon over into Cloud's awaiting arms. "I found him locked inside a guest room where-."

"That's fine Atemu…Thank you…I'll tell him." says the brittle voice of Leon.

Loyally Atemu nods and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Cloud lies Leon down on the massive bed adorned in silky midnight sheets. He sits down next to his companion. "Tell me what happened to you…please Leon?"

Leon closes his eyes once more, afraid to look at Cloud while he relays to his lover what punishment had befallen onto him. "I'm…sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to jeopardize the plan for me…" he takes a long shaky breath, "I told everyone not to tell you…the other humans…where I was. Because…Xehanort…raped me…I'm sorry!" Fresh tears creep out from Leon's closed eyes.

"I'm sorry too…" mutters Cloud lifelessly. "This'll be over soon and we can be safe." He places a kiss on Leon's lips before proceeding to slip his glistening fangs into the brunet's slim neck. As Leon begins to drift into sleep Cloud lies down beside him. "I'll make him pay for what he did to you…that I promise you."


	12. Night 7

Rea: Okay…there's two chapters left so…ya fun…

Disclaimer: I own no Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Yugioh characters.

___________________________-

Full Bloods

Chapter 12: Night 7

After the troublesome night yesterday everything had seemed to settle down. The entire world seemed to be silent, even the whispering of the wind. None of the half-bloods or their companions sat among the foliage outside. Each pair was exhausted from worry and excitement; worried that something would go wrong but joyful that it would finally happen.

Leon lies in Cloud's arms, still silent from the world and tormented by his still aching body. The blonde held his love loosely but only because he didn't want to squeeze the life out of him with his vampiric strength. Even though Leon would be a full-blood by the time the night would end. Cloud looks down and his vibrant blue eyes connect with blue-gray orbs. Most would say that Leon's eyes were dull and lifeless but to Cloud they couldn't be more wrong. To him they seemed to be a mirror that let him see the truth. Cloud leans closer and places a soft kiss above Leon's scar. Just as they pull apart a swift knock comes to the door.

"You can come in Zexion, Demyx." Cloud says and the blue and blonde haired lovers enter.

Zexion flashes a smile that could only be partly seen since his hair covered the right side of his face. "Namine is in, she said that she will help in any way that she can."

Demyx casts his gaze down when Cloud looks up and nods approvingly. The musical blonde sighs heavily. "Cloud I'm so sorry about last night. But…-"

"Demyx there is no need. Leon told me everything this morning. You were simply being a trust worthy friend. I'm glad to have someone as yourself on my side."

Red creeps up Demyx's neck and up to his ears. He looks up at them lying on the bed and smiles wide, giving his thank-you through his eye contact for he remained speechless. Zexion encircles his arm around Demyx's waist. "We'll be going now. Have to go get ready, it's already eight and the morning will be coming in no time."

Cloud smiles understandingly, giving Zexion his cue to exit. As the door shuts Leon rolls away from Cloud. "I'm ready…I want you and only you."

Cloud moves with him, gently placing kisses along Leon's jaw bone before sinking his fangs into the other's neck.

* * *

Zexion lies Demyx down on the bed. "Are you ready to be a full blood?"

"No…I'm ready to be one with you."

A smile creeps onto Zexion's lips as he pecks Demyx's lips. Without warning Zexion takes some of Demyx's blood. As the blue haired male pulls back he removes his shirt. With a delicate hand, Zexion takes the dagger on the table and runs it over a small area below his collar bone. "Drink Dem."

The blonde obeys and runs his tongue along the cut before putting his lips to it. Zexion pulls Demyx close, urging his lover on, to drink just enough blood. When Demyx does, he pulls away only slightly. "Now can I have the rest of you?"

Zexion lies down, "Like I could resist."

* * *

Nervous to no end Sora sits on the edge of Riku's bad as said Riku removes his shirt. "There's no need to be nervous Sora. I won't hurt you. All you'll do is drink some of my blood…and that's it."

"But tomorrow…will everyone be safe now or will Xehanort still kill us?"

Riku smiles gently and sits down next to the brunet. "Even if he tries, I'll stop him and so will the others."

"Riku…I…I love you."

The lunar haired male's face shines with joy. "I'm glad you feel that way. I love you too Sora." Their blood is exchanged and they fall fast asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Axel slips his fangs into Roxas's neck the instance Roxas stops drinking blood from the cut on his chest. The red head pulls away and stands up off the bed. Roxas follows but only to the point of swinging his feet over the side. His arms wrap around Axel's waist. Confused Axel turns around and Roxas simply lays his head against Axel's waist. "I love you…I really do. If you'll have me I'll give myself over to you."

The ruby haired male pulls Roxas onto the bed, trailing kisses along his jaw, "Roxas…I could never deny you."

* * *

Yami takes a hold of Yugi's hand, "After we get back…Yugi will you marry me?"

The youth wraps his arms around Yami's neck, "Yes! Of course!"

They pull away and grin at each other. "Yugi are you ready. You'll be a full blood." The younger nods and they lay down, swapping blood.

* * *

Seto lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All day he had stayed in his room yet Atemu had not come in search of him. Just as the brunet rolls over, planning on sleeping, a gentle knocks comes from the heavy oak door. "You can come in Atemu. I know it's you." The door creeks open and Atemu does indeed walk in and shut the door behind him. Seto turns over to him. "Atemu…I've been a fool."

"No I was. I was the fool by trying to hard to impress you. I just wanted to apologize and I won't ever bother you again."

Atemu turns away but a hand grabs at his wrist, forcing him to sit down on Seto's lap. "Atemu…you didn't let me finish. I love you and if you leave me now I'll surly rot away without you." Atemu gently pushes Seto down onto the bed, leaving sweet kisses on Seto's collarbone. Seto pulls Atemu close and slips his fangs into Atemu's slender neck. Within a few minutes Seto pulls away and throws his head to the side. Atemu smiles as he presses his lips onto Seto's pale neck before pushing his crystal fangs into the other's neck. When Atemu pulls away Seto captures his lips, "I'm all yours…now and forever more." They smile at each other before molding their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	13. Change

Rea: okay if it sounds weird and slightly confusing it's because I'm not pre-writing it. It's coming straight from my brain. I re-read it but sometimes, since I already know certain things, I mess up. So just let me know if I do that in this chapter. Only one left to go…I think, 

Disclaimer: I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Stonehenge.

__________-

Full bloods  
Chapter 13: Changed

The next morning they all awoke into a frenzied rush.

Everyone packed themselves up and headed out. It was said that they would arrive at the sacred place before noon. That is, if no mishaps were to happen.

With the passing of the next few hours, the jet lands with no problems and everyone piles off, eager to be back on ground.

Xehanort stands in front of all, preparing to talk. "My children, you will go to the royal quarters. Fellow rulers make your way to the preparation suites. As for the sacrifices, the humans, will go to the holding room and wait for further guidance."

A man in a black cloak seems to materialize next to Xehanort. "Humans…follow me…and don't fall behind."

With no fear the secretly newly changed humans follow the cloaked man into a small dark building off to the side of the large site.

Stonehenge…

Cloud, Yami, Atemu, Zexion, and Axel all enter the preparation suites, nervous.

Yami sighs and lies down on one of the seven neatly made beds with crimson sheets.

Atemu walks over to the closets and opens them up the farthest that he can. Inside hangs five long sleeved black cloaks with dangling pendulums from the collar of them. A single silver zipper runs up the middle of them, brand new.

Yami groans, "Does he really expect us to wear those?"

Atemu nods, "Guess so…it can't be that bad."

Zexion grabs a shorter one and slips it on, making a perfect fit. "I like them, cozy."

With a laugh Axel grabs one as well and puts it on. "You're right Zexy, fits like a glove."

"Axel…" Zexion warns with a shake of his short dull blue locks.

"There are gloves and boots too." Speaks Cloud.

Yami jumps up and off the bed, walking over to the closet that Cloud stands in front of.

Indeed the closet held boots and gloves of all sizes, all in the color of onyx.

"This is going to be fun." Yami whimper sarcastically.

___________________-

While the five princes continues to dress in their attire presented to them, the newly changed humans are pushed into a cramped room.

The room can only hold two beds and one closet, connecting to a single bathroom.

Yugi and Sora stroll over to the closet immediately. While the man in the black cloak stays present in the doorway.

He speaks his final instruction. "Get dressed…I will be back at a quarter till midnight. You had all better be ready. It all depends on if Xehanort wants you all dead before the ceremony or during it. Hopefully before…makes it less messy," he says with a dark cackle before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.

Demyx turns to Leon, "What are we going to do? If they go to kill us we'll have to fight and that could ruin the plan. Zexion and the others only came up with the plan that will happen during the ceremony!"

A gloved hand reaches up and holds his forehead. Leon sighs deeply, "Fine…I'll take care of it."

Overhearing the exchange Roxas looks back at the brunet. "And what are you planning on doing? We're trapped in here."

A smirk slides onto Leon's lips. "That man won't be back for a while. It's only around two; we have more than 9 hours. I'll slip out a window or something."

"Come on then you guys, we have to get dressed." The young Yugi says to the three schemers.

Leon shakes his head and strolls over to the bathroom, glancing in.

"There's a window in here and I can fit. I'll be right back. I can change then. Cover for me."

Those are the last words the other four hear before Leon slips out of their small temporary prison.

_____________________-

The door creaks open and the man shrouded in the sinister black cloak enters. Four figures stand in white pants and shirts, waiting to go.

The man grins under the shadows of the hood. "I see one has gone missing."

The others utter not a word and proceed to tag along the trail that the man takes them through. As they near the threshold the man halts his movements and turns around.

"You will go and stand beside the vampire that has brought you. You will say nothing and keep your eyes at the ground for you all are unworthy to look up the mystery of becoming a full blood."

With that said he steps aside, motioning them forward. They do as they're told and stand by those who brought them to this accursed place; Sora to Atemu, Yugi to Yami, Demyx to Zexion, and Roxas to Axel.

Cloud glances at Zexion with a deep hidden fear in his eyes.

The man steps onto the platform, "I will be back with the ruler Xehanort and his children."

He leaves and Cloud moves to stand in front of Demyx.

"Where is Leon?"

The blonde visibly pales.

"But- He was supposed to go see you all. That man had said that Xehanort had not decided whether or not to kill us before or during. So, Leon snuck out to tell you…didn't he?"

"No…" Cloud mutters back.

Axel hisses over at Cloud, "Hurry get back in line, here they come."

The blond vampire slips back into his place just as they step up onto the platform and his sky blue eyes widen.

In front of him stood, from left to right; Tea, Seto, Kairi, Riku, and Namine. Behind those five stood Xehanort and his prize.

The teenage boy stood with his head bowed. A collar wraps around his neck. A gleaming silver chain connects from the collar and down to connect two silver handcuffs on his wrists.

Xehanort grins cruelly and turns his gaze to Cloud. "Lift your head boy, you're no human and I know it. I can smell it all over you, vampire."

The brunet lifts his head ever so slightly. But that's all it took for Cloud to lose it.

On Leon's left cheek a black and blue bruise sits steady right underneath the stormy eye.

"How dare you lay a hand on Leon? He's done nothing to deserve this!" Cloud growls out from the back of his throat.

Xehanort merely laughs, "He's made one crucial mistake, aligning himself with you. I would never have laid a hand on this boy if you would've leave him be and I guarantee he would still be alive at the end of this all if it weren't for you. Because now I'm going to get rid of you all."

Axel grins, finally voicing his comeback.

"If you get rid of us all, how will you give the thrown to a rightful ruler?"

A cruel smile sits itself on Xehanort's lips. "That's the good part. Because dear Cloud changed this boy I can now use him to change one of my daughters. Thus giving the throne over to him and Kairi. I'm sure he'll stay within my good terms and listen to everything I say."

"That way it's like you're still ruling even though you're not." Zexion grounds out between clenched teeth.

With hopeful eyes Sora glances at Riku, hoping his lunar-haired lover will connect his gaze and understand.

Riku looks up and steps forward before turning to face his so-called father.

"Xehanort, as a member of your court and as your son I hereby issue a vote to elect a new leader. Right here and now."

Xehanort's silver eyebrow flies up in mock surprise. "And who would this new leader be?"

"Me."

Cloud steps forward, careful not to look at Leon due to his emotional state…he's about to break.

Seto treads up next to Riku. "I vote for Cloud."

Zexion speaks up for both him and Demyx, "We also vote for Cloud."

In unison Yami and Yugi speak with strength, "Cloud."

Roxas glances up at Axel before speaking. "Cloud," and Axel continues with an agreement. "Got it memorized?"

Sora slides his hand into Riku's. The silver-haired teen glares at Xehanort with a pure hate burning in his eyes.

"We also vouch for Cloud."

Tea hisses at each. "You are all ignorant. Kairi and I vote for Father. What about you Namine?"

The young blonde girl steps away from the others, "No, I side with Cloud as well."

Seto takes a couple steps back to join up beside Atemu who casts his vote.

"Cloud…"

The man in the black cloak laughs deeply. "So it is unanimous…or well its close enough. Thirteen to two, so it doesn't matter whether this boy votes or not. Cloud is the new leader. As said by the five Chosen Princes and the bloodline of Xehanort. By tomorrow morning it will all be official."

"I will not be overthrown by some puny Full-Bloods who think they can just vote me out. Oh no, you'll have to kill me to get the thrown!"

Xehanort raises a strong slender hand and break the collar off of Leon's neck.

The silver clatters to the ground as Xehanort grabs out at Leon, grabbing a hold of his neck, nails digging into the skin.

"If I don't stay on the throne dear Cloud, I will kill him along with myself."

A defeated sigh escapes from between Cloud's lips. "Xehanort…I guess…I lose all the same if you're still around."

Unknown to most Zexion gives the signal, clearing his throat. "Well Cloud, you don't have to lose."

At this the three children against Xehanort jump into action.

Seto launches forward, tackling Tea to the ground, rendering her useless in this fight.

On the other hand Namine dashed forward and jumped onto Kairi from behind. The two girls tumble to the ground and off the platform, rolling down into the deep green grass.

To finish, Riku releases his hold on Sora to dash forward and around Xehanort with astonishing speed for a newly born full-blood.

Firstly Xehanort strikes out, swiping at the blur of Riku, not caring if he hit an incorrect target.

The once almighty and feared ruler falls to the ground bleeding from a wound in his chest and shoulder. Coughs rack the elder man's body as he struggles to cling onto life.

A hoarse voice, drowned in liquid calls out.

"C…Cloud…"

Immediately the newly declared ruler cradles the chilling body of Leon in his arms.

Three wounds adorn the brunet's body; one in the stomach, one in the heart region and one in the neck.

Unwanted tears trail down the blond vampire's cheeks as he grasps the body tighter to him.

"Leon hold on, I can save you."

Cloud leans down to let Leon take some of his blood.

With shackled hands Leon pushing his love away. Not wanting to condemn Cloud to trying to help and in the end failing. Even before the ceremony Leon knew what was to become of him…

No one dared to move as if frozen in time like statues…everyone was in disbelief that this young boy was dying.

Crimson liquid puddles in Cloud's lap, soaking into the black cloak that wraps around his body.

"L-Leon please…hold o-"

Widen eyes stare in disbelief…everyone had believed him to be as good as dead.

Snapping out of his shock, Riku kicks the now limp body of Xehanort back down onto the ground.

Within a second Zexion kneels at his friend's side, hoping he can help.

Ignoring everyone around him, Cloud lies the dying Leon on the ground before lying down next to him.

A small dagger sticks out of Cloud's back as his breathing slows even more.

The brunet turns his head and gives his love a ghostly kiss before shutting his eyes for the last time, his love following his lead.

Demyx kneels down next to the two dead lovers and lets streams of tears fall down his cheeks.

The scene stays fresh and is a lighted by the young light of the newly awaken dawn.


	14. Epilogue

_Really sorry i didn't update last weekend but some unexpected events occured. I probably will have some stuff up this weekend, but maybe not. Depends on whether the police come back or not. But i won't bore you peeps with my depressing life. If you must not message me, i've already told a lot of you._

Disclaimer: I own nothing that relates to Yugioh, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.

Shout out thanks to shebajay!

__________-

Full bloods  
Chapter 14: Epilogue

_~Ruler~_

After the news of Cloud and Leon's death had spread and they were buried, things still were in an uproar.

A new ruler was wanted immediately for decisions to be made. Of course another vote among the remaining chosen princes and children was to be held.

The meeting was private and none was to enter but the cloaked man, who still held a mystery as any.

It didn't last long due to the fact that everyone had agreed upon the choice.

Tea and Kairi had been arrested for conspiring murder and such. As soon as they returned with the others, they were in handcuffs and hauled away to the prison.

The vampires emerge from the meeting. Yami, Atemu, Axel, Zexion, Riku, and Seto all move to the front room to announce to the awaiting reporters their decision.

Instead of the elder son, the younger, Riku steps forward to the reporters.

"As a whole we have decided who the new ruler shall be along with his companion. My brother Seto will take up the position with Atemu loyally at his side. It was a unanimous decision."

Seto and Atemu stride forward to converse with the reporters while the others return to their rooms to finish packing.

_~North~_

Now that Atemu had officially moved to the mansion to rule alongside Seto, other arrangements for rule had to be made.

Without question the man had put Sora and Riku in charge of the Northern city.

Soon after arriving Riku proposed to Sora and they married in the span of seven months, not sparing a single moment.

Due to being reunited with his brother, Sora invites Roxas over regularly for visits. They never deny the other's presence.

Five years later the two adopt a son of the name of Kumo who had lost his parents in a deadly house fire.

They continue to live happily and ruler for the people and the vampires.

_~East~_

To most nothing would appear to have changed for Axel.

He still ruled the Eastern area and remained with the same attitude and style.

But on the inside of his life he was ecstatic.

Within the few short months that he had begun ruling once more, Axel asked for Roxas's hand in wed-lock.

The blonde replied with a yes and in one year they were married with all their newly found friends to witness it.

Keeping the spirit of Leon and Cloud alive, Roxas demanded that Axel help him with a project.

Now in the center of the city stands an exquisite marble structure of a wolf and lion, the symbols of their comrades.

_~South~_

Besides ruling the most populated area of the south, Yami had begun to set up programs for vampire and human alike.

For those who were attacked by either species, they could receive help immediately.

A couple of years after the events had occurred Yami returned to Yugi with a proposal for marriage.

Without question the youth accepted and they married a month later.

Nothing had changed for the two lovers only that they adopted two young twins.

They named the girl and boy; Lily and Zack.

Destiny had brought them together and that's how they stayed for the remaining years. Keeping in close contacts with the rest of their friends.

_~West~_

With the request of Seto he gave the responsibility of the western people over into good hands.

Namine took up her place as ruler without question and devoted herself to the people and the remembrance of the fallen.

As she had begun her rule she met the kind soul of a vampire who impressed her with his ability to grow plants in a beautiful manner.

Three years later Namine married the man known as Marluxia. Despite his pink hair and eyes the fellow rulers took him into their friendship.

Thanks to much of her research and help of the woman, Aerith, she planted flowers throughout the city.

Just as Cloud was planning, to keep the city with the colors of the world.

_~Central~_

The raw emotions still circulate through the central area. For Demyx and Zexion were closest to them.

The second they got back they opened a mess of libraries and animal shelters throughout the large area.

After all was done the two got married and celebrated with friends, trying not to let the sour feeling of emptiness hurt too much.

Now they live comfortably, spreading the memory of the heroic efforts of Cloud and Leon. All thanks to the novel that Zexion authored and Demyx edited.

The book circulates throughout the whole world, reminding people that one person's dreams and sacrifices can affect others. Bringing a world closer together and people to their destinies.

_~~~The end~~~_

Rea: I kept it somewhat short to get the gist of the story. Sacrifice of one can propel others further into life. Due to the fact that I wrote it based on self-sacrifice and I had planned death from the beginning I devote this to my Mom. Even if she never reads it, her sacrifice for me has been much to propel me further into my destiny…Please review and critique is requested!


End file.
